Dragon Puncher's Big Lunch At Mario Burgers
by firedragon24k
Summary: It's lunchtime and I'm having my big lunch but, what's inside the burger? Well, you'll find out in this story with Rosalina!


**Dragon Puncher's Big Lunch At Mario Burgers**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom as I was taking a stroll through Toad Town when suddenly, my clock said it's noon. I smiled to myself and said, "Hooray! It's noon and that means it's time for lunch! I wonder where I'm going to eat today?"

Just then, I saw a burger joint standing next to me. I looked at the sign and said, "Mario Burgers! The kingdom's most popular fast food joint! That is where I'm going to eat today. Well, it's time for me to dig in! Let's go!"

So I entered the restaurant and when I got there, it was filled with burgers, fries, drinks, and surprises. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, so this is the place where all of the food is made. This is amazing! Well, I have to order it and take a bite. To the counter!"

So off I went to the counter and when I got there, I saw someone who is running the counter, Rosalina and Luma! I was amazed when they saw me. Then Rosalina said, "Hello and welcome to Mario Burgers! How may I help you today?"

"I would like the special burger made just for me, some Koopa Troopa Fries, and a Fire Breath Soda." I said with a smile.

"So, you're ordering the mystery burger made just for you, some fries, and a Fire Breath Soda." Rosalina replied, "Anything else?"

"Yes, I do have one more. I would like to order myself some Dragon Puncher Soda so, I'm combining them both to create the_… __**DRAGON PUNCHER FIRE BREATH SODA!**_"

"Wow! You're ordering a super soda for yourself? Are you sure that is your final decision?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes. My decision is final!" I agreed.

"Alright then. So, that's a mystery burger, Koopa Troopa Fries, and the Dragon Puncher Fire Breath Super Soda! That will bring your total to… 110 coins. Do you want to pay now?"

I smiled to myself and said, "Here it is Rosalina, 110 coins from me to you. Now, I'm ready to eat!"

"Very well, then. We shall proceed with your order right now. I want you to sit down and wait for your big surprise so, put on your blindfold and don't look until we're done! OK?" Rosalina said.

"OK!" I agreed as I sat down, waiting for my surprise.

A few moments later, Luma came in with my order. He smiled to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, it is time to reveal your surprise. When I say go, take it off and see your amazing lunch that we made for you. Ready to find out what it is?"

"Of course I'm ready to eat. Let's see it!" I replied with a big smile.

"Alright then, here we go. 1, 2, 3... _**GO!**_"

I took off the blindfold and there it is! The surprise order is revealed as Luma said, "Surprise, Dragon Puncher! Your official lunch is served. Here's your Dragon Puncher Fire Breath Soda, some Koopa Troopa Fries, and your special burger! Now, since this is only for you, you have to reveal it for yourself and it is inside the parcel so, you have to open it and find out what it is. OK?"

"Will do!" I agreed as I smiled to Luma.

"Well, enjoy your lunch!" Luma said as he flew away.

Then I sat down with food that I have and I said, "Well, this is it! The moment of truth. Inside this wrapped punching dragon parcel is the special burger and only I can reveal it. So, I must unwrap it to find out what it is. Well, time to reveal it!"

So I placed the parcel on the table next to me, took a deep breath and said, "Alright, on the count of three it's unveiling time. 1, 2, 3... _**REVEAL!**_"

With the word shouted, I began to unveil the special burger. I looked at it and said, "The special burger is…"

And then… it has been revealed.

I unwrapped it all the way and said the burger…

"_**DRAGON PUNCHER SUPER CHEESEBURGER!**_"

I smiled to myself as I smelled the burger and said, "Wow, so it has been revealed. My very own super cheeseburger and look, it even has some hot sauce on the sides. That is so cool! Well, now the burger is revealed, I guess there's one more thing left for me to do… _**TAKE A BITE!**_"

So I placed my hands on the buns, took a big deep breath and said, "Well, here goes. Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger… _**BITE!**_"

I opened my mouth and then, I took a bite! I smiled to myself and said, "Now that's… _**SUPER!**_"

So I kept on eating as I begin my big lunch.


End file.
